Akhir Sebuah Cerita
by The Lunar Knight
Summary: "Inilah awal dari sebuah akhir. Inilah akhir dari sebuah cerita. Tentang aku dan dirimu, demi dia." Warn: AU/Crack/SasuHinaNaru


"Inilah bagian dimana berakhirnya sebuah cerita…

Tetapi ini jugalah awal dari sebuah cerita yang baru…"

**OoO**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akhir Sebuah Cerita ****© Ryuumii The'Dark'Angel**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuHinaNaru**

**Warning: Crack, AU****, Short**

**Don't like? Just klick 'back'!**

**OoO**

Hujan salju. 5th Avenue. Jalanan macet. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah, dengan brand Ferrari, melaju secara perlahan di antara padatnya kendaraan yang melintas.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah putih pucat dengan kesan dingin berada di balik kemudi mobil Ferrari tersebut. Di sampingnya, seorang wanita cantik nan anggun duduk dengan manis dan menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, menatap butiran-butiran salju yang terjatuh dengan pandangan hampa.

Turunnya hujan salju di luar sana tak sedingin keadaan di dalam mobil Ferrari tersebut. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hanya alunan musik klasik yang menemani kesunyian di antara keduanya.

"Berakhir?" suara laki-laki yang parau memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ya…"

Berakhir? Haruskah berakhir? Kisah yang selama ini dipertahankan, kini harus berakhir?

"Kumohon, bertahanlah…" ucapan permohonan dengan nada tegas yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah dibanding permintaan bagi Hinata -wanita tadi-.

"A-aku tak bisa, Sasuke-kun…"

"Mengapa?"

"…"

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa, Hinata?" Sasuke mencengkram kemudinya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"A-aku… Aku tidak bisa menahan hal ini lebih lama lagi."

"Tapi Hinata…"

"Sasuke-kun," potong Hinata, "Aku tak ingin menyakiti dia lebih dari ini…"

Hening…

Sasuke merasakan dunia berjalan begitu lambat, tetapi hatinya berdetak dengan sangat cepat menyadari bahwa ini adalah awal dari sebuah akhir dimulai.

"Inikah alasannya, kau bersikap berbeda selama beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Hinata?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Hinata." Perintah Sasuke.

Harusnya Hinata menjawab 'ya', karena Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi…

"Hinata…"

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya bertumpu pada cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Hinata mengusap cincin itu, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak."

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Tatap mataku dan katakan dengan benar."

Bimbang. Ya, Hinata bimbang. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Padangan mereka bertemu. Oh, sungguh Hinata tak mampu berbohong saat onyx itu memandangnya dengan dalam.

Tapi Hinata menutup matanya cepat, dan menghembuskan napasnya mantap, lalu Hinata berkata, "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lembut.

Hinata pun menoleh. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Sungguh, Hinata tidak mampu menghindari ini.

"Akuilah bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak, Sasuke."

Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata dengan lebih mesra. Hinata merasa tak berdaya. Lalu dia pun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk meresapi semua. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata sadar kembali, mata Hinata terbuka dan dengan cepat dia mendorong Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku tidak mencintaimu." Sebuah kebohongan diucapkan Hinata dengan tegas sambil memalingkan kembali wajahnya.

Sasuke tetap menatap Hinata dengan pandangan terluka.

"A-aku naik taxi saja, aku mau pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata, dan memacu mobilnya menuju tujuan yang diinginkan Hinata.

Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke!" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming mendengar perkataan Hinata. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Sedih, marah, kecewa. Walau Sasuke tak menunjukkan perasaannya dalam sikap yang nyata.

Bukankah mereka berdua saling mencintai sejak dulu? Bukankah mereka berdua telah berjanji untuk tetap saling bersama walau takdir menentangnya? Bukankah Hinata mencintai Sasuke?

Tapi mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba mengakhiri ini? Apakah benar bahwa Hinata sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apakah Hinata kini sudah mencintai laki-laki itu?

Sasuke masih ingat saat mereka menyatakan cintanya. Sasuke masih ingat saat-saat dimana mereka tertawa, bahagia bersama. Sasuke masih ingat dengan janji yang dulu mereka ucapkan. Tapi, apakah Hinata masih mengingatnya? Atau Hinata sudah melupakannya?

Sasuke masih ingat saat tiba-tiba Hinata datang padanya sambil menangis, berkata bahwa dia akan dinikahi laki-laki lain karena alasan 'perjodohan'. Dan saat itu Sasuke memeluknya erat dan berjanji akan terus menemaninya walau harus menentang takdir.

Sasuke masih ingat sehari sebelum pernikahan Hinata, di malam yang dingin, Hinata mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menceritakan ketidakmampuannya menolak permintaan ayahnya. Dan malam itu Sasuke dan Hinata pun memainkan melodi cinta mereka yang terlarang hingga pagi menjelang.

Sasuke masih ingat Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk tetap bersamanya walaupun sudah dua bulan Hinata menikah. Bahkan saat harus pergi ke dokter kandungan pun, Sasuke tetap menemaninya karena Hinata yang memintanya.

Dan Sasuke tetap setia menemani Hinata sampai sekarang walau Hinata sudah menikah selama lima bulan, karena Hinata yang memintanya.

Tapi, mengapa kini Hinata tiba-tiba ingin mengakhiri semua ini?

**OoO**

Mereka telah sampai tujuan -rumah Hinata-. Sasuke menepikan Ferrari-nya. Hinata pun keluar dari mobil itu. Tapi Sasuke belum juga pergi dari sana. Hinata pun hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba, jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Hinata, jagalah diri kalian baik-baik. Selamat tinggal." Ujar Sasuke datar tanpa memandang Hinata. Lalu jendela mobil itu tertutup lagi, dan Sasuke pun pergi. Hinata tetap memperhatikannya sampai mobil itu menghilang di tikungan.

Hinata hanya terdiam setelahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan menghirup napas perlahan. Sasuke pergi. Semuanya berakhir. Kisahnya berakhir. Kisah terlarangnya dengan Sasuke kini berakhir.

Hinata merasa sakit. Hatinya sakit. Hatinya seperti disayat pisau, lalu ditetesi perasan jeruk yang asam lagi kecut. Pedih. Yaa, pedih sekali. Tak tertahankan rasanya.

Sungguh, Hinata tak ingin menyiksa hatinya seperti ini. Sungguh, Hinata tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke dan menyakitinya. Sungguh Hinata tak ingin. Tapi, Hinata juga tak ingin menyakiti hati laki-laki lain yang telah bersamanya sejak lama.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak Hinata membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan dan membuka matanya.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki pirang jabrik kepadanya.

"Na-naruto-kun… A-ano… Aku menunggu Naruto-kun di sini." Sebuah kebohongan terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

"Benarkah? Wah… Terima kasih Hinata-chan. Sekarang ayo masuk, di luar sini dingin."

"I-iya. Naruto-kun lapar?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku lapar. Seharian ini aku bekerja tanpa istirahat."

"Kalau begitu, a-aku buatkan ramen kesukaan Naruto-kun ya…"

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya."

"Wah… Kau memang istriku yang baik, Hinata-chan…" puji Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata -istrinya-, membuat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka menikah, tersipu malu.

Ya, kini Hinata telah menetapkan pilihan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan mencoba mencintai Naruto.

Apapun yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke, biarkan saja menjadi kepingan kenangan yang takkan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Walau Hinata tahu bahwa cintanya pada Naruto takkan sebesar cintanya pada Sasuke, tapi Hinata lebih memilih Naruto. Dan Hinata berharap, semoga Sasuke menemukan cinta lain yang terbaik untuk dirinya…

Hinata tersenyum lirih dan berkata dalam hati, "Sasuke-kun… Akan kubesarkan 'dia' baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu selamanya…"

**-FIN-**

**A/N: ****Fic -berantakan- yang dibuat demi memuaskan rasa kangen karena sudah lama tidak 'berselancar' di FFn. Juga dibuat sebagai penghibur diri -?- setelah menghadapi UN.**

**Teri****nspirasi dari lagu I Hate This Part-nya Pussy Cat Dolls dan Unfaithfull-nya Rihanna.**

**Well, s****aran dan kritik silahkan sampaikan melalui review. Akan sangat saya hargai.**

**Thank's for R & R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ryuumii-**


End file.
